Gripping Infatuation
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Another collaboration with Twisted Eternal Wolvetta. At the Queen's ball, Natsuki is feeling nervous with sexual tension as Sara remains oblivious, until she turns the tables on the Gakuenchou.


**Gripping Infatuation**

**Another collaboration with Twisted Eternal Wolvetta. Rated M for sex. As usual, Wolvetta was Sara and I was Natsuki.**

* * *

><p>Natsuki was, for lack of a better word, frustrated. She adjusted the high collar of her jacket, watching couples dance on the ballroom floor. The Queen seemed to be enjoying herself, for once, conducting the music with a lazy wave of her finger.<p>

The Gakuenchou sighed, cupping her forehead. This was a rather bad time to be feeling as she felt.

"You are alright, aren't you Natsuki?" Sara, the first Column, asked with an hinted air of concern, her brows threading together loosely for a matter of time.

"I'm...feeling a bit strange." The elder answered, adjusting her choker as she looked to Sara. She cleared her throat, feeling her stomach tighten as she looked upon the younger woman.

Feeling off? Although, Sara had been recently noticing that the Gakuenchou had been looking over to her rather intensely whenever she thought she wasn't looking. Maybe... "Ah." Sara brought her knuckles to her lips, brushing them together. Of course...

Clearing her throat, Natsuki ran her fingers over her pants, feeling the soft material of her dress trousers. She stood, and turned to Sara, extending a hand. "Care to dance?" She asked, a slow violin medley coming on.

Sara tilted a brow, smiling softly in acknowledgment. "Of course." She gently murmured, clasping hold of the top of the older Otome's hand delicately.

Helping the younger Column up from her seat, Natsuki led Sara to the middle of the ballroom floor. While the Gakuenchou looked everything the noble, she had had to brush up on her formal dances. Holding Sara's hand still, she trailed her other to the woman's waist, and began to move.

She wasn't sure why, but Sara was exceedingly sure something was making its route for them, not physically, but more of a fate than anything else. It was a little...intricate to work out.

"What are you thinking, dear?" The noble woman spun Sara slowly, intertwined hands clasped high in the air.

"Hm...just as if something fascinating is going to happen later." Sara replied quietly, as to forbid anyone else from hearing.

"Fascinating?" Natsuki questioned, bringing Sara back into her, dipping the woman modestly as they danced slowly across the floor. "What do you mean?" Her brows furrowed lightly.

"I'm not sure." She spoke, tilting her head to gaze up to her.

"How strange, shouldn't you know?" Natsuki brought her love back up, bringing her flush against herself.

"I just have the vague feeling, is all." Sara murmured, entwining their fingers for a moment.

Looking to their meshed fingers, the older woman gave a light twitch of her lips before she brought Sara down in a slow, close dip. "Is the feeling a bad one?" She asked, bringing them up again.

"Fulfilling, but nerve wrecking." The shorter Otome replied soundly, her deep, emerald eyes observing familiar colored ones.

"I don't quite understand that." The Gakuenchou spoke honestly, brows furrowing in vague confusion as she brought Sara closer.

"Nor I." Sara whispered.

"...You are a very confusing woman." Natsuki let the Column know, holding their clasped hands high in the air as the dance stopped.

"Perhaps I am." The blonde smiled widely.

"You seem proud of that." The elder let their hands drop slowly and took hers back, leading Sara to their table once more.

"I just find Natsuki sweet for acknowledging so." It was a daily ritual in a way, for the Gakuenchou to become confused over something or other, whilst she would explain it to her. It was almost as if she was speaking to Haruka Oneesama once more, except Natsuki had the air around her to think things over to a greater extent.

Blushing faintly, Natsuki took her seat and cleared her throat, eyes cast over across the room. She wasn't sure what her gaze had landed on, she was too focused on her thoughts. The dance had made her heart race faster than it had been when she was just admiring Sara. Feeling the woman's body move fluidly with her own...

The Gakuenchou blushed more noticeably.

What was this woman on with? The glasses-clad woman mused thoughtfully, registering the elder quietly as she blocked out the excess noise from the crowd. Perhaps...ah, Natsuki had always been embarrassed with certain feelings, but...

Turning back to the table, Natsuki grabbed her glass of water, sipping it as to avoid meeting Sara's gaze. This feeling had been surfacing ever since they shared a bed for the first time. Nervous fire danced in her stomach and set her heart aflame.

Sara, meanwhile, didn't feel much except for the concern she directed to the older, cobalt-haired female. Lifting her own glass up, she gazed to the swirling liquid inside, tapping an idle fingernail across the smooth surface of the container. Maybe it was just her imagination to the Gakuenchou's current mood? But...the looks Natsuki had been giving her were enough clues to the fact they were...at their greatest pinpoint of their relationship?

The Gakuenchou suddenly huffed, and shook her head as she placed her glass back upon the table. She really should not be thinking about _that _at the Queen's residence. She let a miserable scowl take hold, and she idly wished they hadn't come.

Oh, no, here it was coming, one of Natsuki's moods.

Placing the glass down gently, the blonde gave a subtle sigh, firing a warm smile over to her, attempting to at least soothe the Gakuenchou a little. "...An hour left." She spoke quietly. "It won't be long."

"You say, the Queen doesn't make _you _her personal marionette whenever she sees fit." Natsuki ran a cloth over her forehead, feeling a dull ache set in.

A marionette? Now there was no need for that, Sara furrowed a brow in distaste. Even if it was true, there was no reason for Natsuki to use her as the firewall. "...Hm."

Noticing her bad mood had shifted Sara's, the elder woman groaned, and lightly hit her head. "I apologize, Sara." She spoke softly, cupping her forehead with her hand, setting the cloth down.

"Just what am I going to do with you?" Sara pondered outwardly, stretching out her arm from under the table to set her hand close to Natsuki's. "It won't be long now."

Touching the gentle hand faintly, the ivory skin of Natsuki's face flushed more and she took her hand back to cover her eyes, feeling stress and doubt fill her once more.

"Hm..." Sara studied her, eyes drifting upon the Gakuenchou's form.

"We should go address the Queen now, give thanks for the evening." Natsuki stood when she saw others approaching the young girl.

And risk the wrath of Mashiro's snobby behavior? Bemused, Sara lifted from the chair anyhow, trailing her tongue along a sharp canine. "Alright." She nodded.

Walking close with Sara, the elder Column watched as Mashiro continue to lazily gesture for music, a harp joining the violins.

It seems the Queen liked stringed instruments, or well- that was clearly obvious, although the light-violet haired girl appeared somewhat bored. Maybe they could get away with this easier without Mashiro having a childish tantrum for once? It was unlikely though.

Once they were the only ones approaching Mashiro, Natsuki spoke up. "My Queen, thank you for the wonderful evening." She tilted her head back to speak to the girl, Mashiro on a high throne.

"Oh? So the Gakuenchou and-" _'Which ever damn number she is.'_ –"Column is leaving?" The Queen muttered, casting a brief look over to Aoi and straightening in her chair. Ugh, she couldn't wait to have the Palace to herself again! These people were annoying her; she had such a huge headache right now.

"Yes, my Queen. With your permission." Natsuki still felt a bit of anger twist in her when she had to cater to the young girl. Her eyes became slightly narrowed and she looked down.

The blonde side-glanced her, sensing discomfort.

But wasn't it rather suspicious for the Gakuenchou, the leader of the Otome no less to leave an important ceremony before her underlings? Mashiro basked a tilt to the head, brow etched, oh so regally, peering down to them. "Say, why would you want to leave?"

Looking back up to the young Queen, Natsuki cleared her throat. "I've a rather horrid headache coming on." She explained, only to jump when the girl requested a loud piece from the brass section. She winced, and cupped a hand to her temple.

Was this girl a masochist? Sara absently wondered, quickly squeezing the Gakuenchou's hand which was grounded to the floor then bringing it back to her side, giving Mashiro a leveled stare. This ruler would get what is coming to her eventually, all leaders like this did gradually.

"May we leave now, my Queen?" Natsuki asked, her voice quite low as she rubbed her now throbbing temple.

"Hm." The girl scoffed, but wafted a hand into their direction anyhow, complaining over to Aoi who listened in one the persistent girl's ramblings with an unease, back tense. "Fine, fine, off with you." She groaned.

Natsuki shared a pity glance with Aoi before she turned her back to the Queen. "Let's get the hell out of here." She growled softly, taking hold of Sara's hand.

Before something else was to happen, which Sara doubted would be good on Natsuki's health.

Leading the younger Column out to the cobbled parking lot, the Gakuenchou gestured for her limo to be brought around. She gave a low sigh, rubbing her head again.

"I don't think there will be any paperwork for you today." Sara spoke softly, turning to her and lightly tracing her fingers over the cool skin of the Gakuenchou's temple soothingly.

"I would hope not." The woman murmured, leaning into the delicate touch. Her limo gave a low and gruff sound as it was parked before them, and she helped Sara in before leaning into the leather herself, closing the door.

"Just think, there won't be anything to interfere now, everyone is still at the Palace, and I highly doubt Miss Maria would have a break between marking the recent exam papers in her office." Sara said, sinking into the soft, comfort of the seat also, resting her shoulder against the tough material so she could face Natsuki better.

"Interfere?" Glowing eyes scanned over the blonde woman before Natsuki's lips twitched. "Just what do you have planned you don't want anyone interfering in?" She leaned her head into the seat, pressing her cheek to the cool leather to address Sara better.

The normally hat-clad woman peered away, biting on the delicate skin of her lip. "I know what you are thinking." She whispered.

Was she really that obvious? Natsuki's muscles tightened and her jaw locked as she looked away, embarrassed and shamed.

"Hey, it's alright...we are Human." The Column tenderly brought her palms to the Gakuenchou's forehead, melding her fingertips across Natsuki's skull as they drifted. "We can't help feeling."

Looking back to Sara, the older woman closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. She felt an urge to apologize, but didn't, thinking it would be strange to do so.

"I, um... We've already been together for a whole year now, I'm surprised you didn't bring it up sooner."

"It's not something I bring up lightly." Natsuki pouted, leaning closer into Sara. "Have you thought of it sooner?" She asked, cocking a fine raven brow.

"Mm." The spiky Aries native hummed. "Since we slept together."

"...Me too." Natsuki murmured, feeling the nervous knot in her stomach unwind some. She leaned her head against Sara's collarbone, resting as she felt the ache in her temples soothe.

"Don't worry." Sara's eyes fluttered, the sensation of the Gakuenchou's warm breath upon her flesh making her woozy, clasping her hands to Natsuki's shoulders and rubbing.

"How come you've never brought it up before?" The older woman asked, giving a low groan to the rubbing, her tense muscles relaxing.

"I didn't want to spook you, scare you away." The younger Column concluded, smiling gently. This woman-surely, what would she do without the Garderobe leader's innocence?

Smiling fondly up to the younger woman, Natsuki felt her limo stop. "Come." She grabbed Sara's hand, leading the woman out of the car and stared up to Garderobe. She led her love through the gate and into the academy.

Whatever were they going to do? Sara resisted the urge to roll her eyes, lovingly rubbing the Meister's thumb with her own.

Returning the soft caresses, Natsuki relished the silence in the empty academy and sighed softly once they reached her office.

They were alone in the office, no one was there to disturb them at all, in fact, the desk was utter clear-suggesting Miss Maria hadn't finished marking the test sheets, which she would usually send over to Natsuki for the hell of making sure Natsuki had something else to do. Writing down how the students could improve and such.

Humming contently, the elder Column let go of Sara's hand and reached her icebox. Taking out a simple cloth, she brushed it over her temples and forehead, the cooling feeling ghosting over her body.

"You're alright aren't you? The Queen can get rather out of hand." Sara commented, leaning her side into the desk and watching her contently, a smile meeting her lips.

"I am, that little brat is just overly annoying." Natsuki returned the cloth and dried her forehead before closing her icebox. Rubbing her cold hands together, she came over to Sara, smiling back.

"Then forget her." Sara murmured simply, leaning forward.

"You'll have to help me with that." Natsuki spoke back, placing a hand onto her desk and leaning down to the younger woman.

"Oh?" Sara tilted her head, staring up to her.

"Mhm." The Gakuenchou gave a small smile before faintly brushing their lips together.

It would definitely be easy to get rid of the recent thoughts of the Queen though, that was for definite.

Leaning up further into the Gakuenchou, Sara gripped Natsuki's sleeve, pulling her closer to her body.

Moving her lips across Sara's to the woman's ear, the elder whispered softly. "Let's head to the bedroom." Even as she spoke so boldly, a hand gripped Sara's tight in nervousness.

"Ah...you're sure?" The blonde murmured, pulling back up against Natsuki and resting against her neck. "...?" She clenched hold of the Gakuenchou's sleeves more pronounced.

"Are you?" Natsuki pulled Sara closer, looking down into loving bright eyes.

"Utterly." The first Column uttered, eyes fluttering.

"...Then, yes." The Gakuenchou pulled away briefly, leading Sara to the bedroom.

"...Of course." The blonde spoke quietly, still gripping hold of the Gakuenchou's sleeve lightly, her gaze swapping between Natsuki and the bed.

"Sit." The older woman murmured, kissing the woman's temple softly and letting her grasp her sleeve as she motioned to the bed with her arm.

"Hm..." The shorter female obeyed, dipping her head upwards so she could glance up to the Gakuenchou softly. "But...where to begin, with such a thing as this." She quietly chuckled, slipping her palm into the sleeve and grasping Natsuki's wrist.

Her wrist tingled as Sara touched her skin, and Natsuki blushed softly. She had been courting the younger woman for a year, and had respected her enough not to do anything. Now, they both had free reign over one another, and she was nervous. "Well, we could slip out of our formal wear." The elder spoke, her free hand going to her high collar and unbuckling the silver chain.

"Formal for you perhaps, I just wore my usual clothes." Sara quipped. "Come here..." She murmured, winding her fingers over the chains quickly, luring the taller woman in.

Natsuki gave a soft sound of surprise, her hands going either side of Sara's hips as her knees met with the the bed.

"Just...take it slowly?" The Aries native whispered her question silently, pulling the cobalt-haired Otome further into her.

"Ah...mm." Natsuki nodded lightly, but pulled away. "Let me take my coat off, eager woman." She teased, taking the chains from Sara's grip. Standing straight again, she reached for the belt of her coat and slipped the chains out before letting the formal jacket fall. She caught it, folding the smooth material before placing it onto the bedside table.

The Gakuenchou felt a bit foolish, and she smoothed down her puffy white dress shirt.

"It's alright." Sara chewed on the inside of her mouth absently, her senses beginning to close on the woman before her, "...Why smooth them down, when they'll be off soon...?" She cooed, leaning her palms into the mattress and leaning back a little, admiring the Gakuenchou.

Clearing her throat nervously, Natsuki resigned to the fact she would be the one to strip first. Undoing the cufflinks, she unbuttoned her shirt and slid it from her shoulders, placing it onto her coat.

Should she wear her glasses? Sara mused idly, although without them she wouldn't really be able to see very well.

"You are still blushing." She smiled up to the Gakuenchou, beginning to finally undo her dark vest top.

"So are you." Natsuki felt more at ease at seeing the faint rosy flush across Sara's nose. She gripped her skintight undershirt. She wasn't wearing anything beneath it, and with a redder blush, slid it off.

"H-hm..." Sara paused, her fingers still against the last button of her vest. "You are..." A tingle making it's way a long her back sweetly.

The elder gave a soft breath and tossed her undershirt away to the table. She slid her hairpin from her hair, into the drawer it went. She tried to keep her eyes from Sara's, bare to her.

Throwing the vest off quickly, to the side, the fellow Meister eased a breath soundly, kicking her shoes off and clasping the taller female's wrist. "Here."

Shoving her shoes off as well, Natsuki eased next to Sara and slid her wrist further into the woman's hand.

"Are you ready...?"

"Don't say it like that." The Gakuenchou murmured, embarrassed. She shook her head, and turned to Sara. Her lithe fingers gripped the last button on the woman's vest, making sure it was undone before sliding the article from her love's shoulders, watching her face.

"Then how?" She softly inquired, slipping out of the vest.

"Like..." Moving closer, the elder carefully lay Sara back against the pillows. "This." She breathed against her love's supple lips before capturing them.

Ah, of course-Sara should have known, considering this was usually how Natsuki portrayed her love; she had always been more on the side of physically proving her love instead of mentally. It was...charming in a way.

Sara sighed against the Gakuenchou's lips, her arms automatically wrapping themselves around the larger, bare body above her.

Melding her tongue to Sara's briefly, Natsuki pulled back with a slight rosy flush across her nose. She reached for the rest of the Column's clothes, tugging lightly.

"Let me help." The Aries native murmured, lifting her hips to pull at her leggings, the smooth, black material sliding off of her legs with ease.

Breath catching in her throat as Sara's legs were laid bare, Natsuki swallowed roughly. Letting out a slow, chilled exhale, the older woman ran her hand over the smooth skin of her calf.

Lazily, the younger woman smiled. "...I feel at peace." She clutched at her uniform tabard, hoisting up just enough so she could slip it off also, a black bra making its existence known to the Gakuenchou.

"I feel like my heart might burst." Looking to the woman's chest, Natsuki shook her head and sat up straighter. Taking another deep breath, she moved her lightly shaking fingers to her trouser buckle.

"Let me." The blonde caught Natsuki's fingers, the digits twitching loosely against the firm, cold metal of the binding.

Stiffening noticeably, the elder closed her eyes and tried to will herself to relax, catching onto Sara's calming and intoxicating scent.

_'No wonder so many students loved her during school.'_ Sara mused, deftly melding her fingers onto Natsuki's momentarily before gently pushing them away, unbuckling the belt carefully as she sank further into the pillow.

You always remembered your first time, didn't you?

Once the belt was loosened, Natsuki looked to the younger woman, wondering if Sara was going to unzip her trousers. This thought brought along a rosier blush, yet she kept her eyes locked with her love's.

"Mm...I love you." Sara spoke out lowly, snaking her arms around the Gakuenchou's waist, luring her in as she rested the side of her cheek to the bare flesh of Natsuki's stomach, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the older lover. She was beginning to feel nervous now, there was the awkward pressure within her gut which was etching down steadily, almost mockingly like it had been doing recently, ever since she had begun to catch on to Natsuki's spying stares.

"I love you too..." Natsuki's muscles stiffened again as she felt the silky flesh from Sara's cheek glide against her stomach. A fire bolted immediately into her, roaring. She shifted, her trousers falling crumbled to the ground as she positioned her palms next to Sara's head on the pillow. She gripped them, hovering over the woman. "We...should get under the sheets." She whispered, her eyes darkening Her voice had gone to a husky purr.

"I would like that." Sara quietly whispered, her tone gradually becoming hoarse, weakened as she dared not to say too much, usually the strong one amongst them for conversational purposes. "...Very much." She added quickly, kicking at the sheets to force them down so she could slip into the levelly warming material.

Sliding in over Sara, Natsuki felt the silk sheets rest against her bare back as she looked down into the warm green eyes. Smiling, Natsuki then eyed the underwear the woman was wearing. She felt a bit...intimidated, to be honest. Her tight black boxers weren't as sexy as what Sara had on.

"You need not feel uncomfortable with my underwear." The Aries native murmured up to her, knowingly as she cupped Natsuki's cheeks, brushing the padding of her fingertips across the Otome leader's cool, pale skin. "You could always take them off." She lightly teased, chuckling.

Swallowing roughly, the Gakuenchou gave a playful scolding look to Sara before dipping down to lay on the woman. She moved down slightly, looking to the bra before catching her love's eyes again. She gave a small smirk, and bit onto the bra's fabric directly between her breasts.

"Surely...like a puppy." Sara whispered, gazing down to the woman quietly, observing her as she hovered her fingertips across the Gakuenchou's back, taking in the slender, smooth flesh.

Giving a small grin at that, the elder woman's tongue unclasped the front of Sara's bra and pulled back immediately, watching as it fell to the sides. She licked her dry lips, and swallowed hard.

Heaving a breath, Sara continued to stare up to her, unconsciously shifting her legs from beside Natsuki, digging them gently into her sides.

"You're very beautiful." Malachite eyes traced every detail of the smooth looking skin, admiring the pink nodes on Sara's breasts. She felt her nervousness melt away, and her wants and needs kick in. She moved closer, and kissed the tip of the woman's left breast.

"N-nh-" And yet Natsuki was saying this? Sara subtly gasped, huddling the cobalt haired female's head closer to her. "You are far more than me." She lowly spoke to her, her sharp emeralds fluttering.

"You're so warm and friendly, I'm cold." Natsuki gave a low chuckle, her breath skittering over the woman's bare chest. She moved closer, and slowly took the pink node into her mouth.

"You...have your points as well...like any person." The words were slurred out quietly, and Sara twitched, moving under the Gakuenchou slightly.

Deciding to let Sara win, for now, Natsuki focused on the sweet taste of the woman's breast. She lightly rolled the node between her lips and tongue before closing her eyes, focusing and softly suckling it as her hands kneaded at the side of the Column's breasts.

The feeling was sensual, mind-blowing-intense almost for Sara, who pressed her back further into the mattress, attempting to avoid her body unconsciously arching which she was sure, could possibly hurt the older woman if she wasn't careful. But these sensations...she gripped at the Gakuenchou's shoulders, a soft noise escaping from her lips as they opened, quivering.

Sara tasted sweet, like a fresh drop of cream. Natsuki gave a soft moan as she suckled the woman, opening her mouth to trace the breast with her tongue. She felt Sara's hands at her shoulders, felt the fingertips gripping her desperately. Her eyes opened, the dark forest within them displaying her need for the younger woman as she stared, her tongue still tracing.

"Natsuki..." She cooed, purring, clenching her nails delicately into Natsuki's shoulders, sliding the toughened keratin across the snow-like skin, causing a tingle to sweep through the older Otome.

Pulling back, and letting her tongue trail a sliver of saliva between her mouth and the rosy node, Natsuki reached for Sara's panties as she continued to stare into the slightly darkening green eyes.

"...I love you-"

Breaking the saliva chain by pressing her palm into Sara's warm breast, Natsuki smiled when her love's voice cut off. "And I, you, my dear." She murmured, her free hand gripping the waistband of the woman's panties. Slowly, she slide them down, feeling the warm caress of Sara's thighs.

Curling her thighs around the cobalt-azure haired female, Sara sharply inhaled, shivering as a cool air met with her perfectly bare form, her senses now centered upon Natsuki above her who threw the panties to the floor, along with the rest of their clothes. "Is that...so, Natsuki? H-ah." She weakly laughed, her nails twitching along Natsuki's skin still.

"Mm, very much so." Under the covers with a wink, Natsuki kissed at the smooth area of Sara's stomach as her fingers fluttered up the woman's sides. Her own toned abdomen was pressed against the woman's sex, and she felt a tantalizingly addictive heat.

Quivering, Sara shook a breath, just barely rubbing up to Natsuki's abdomen, hushing a sigh at the pleasurable content of their bodies flushing together. These intoxicating feelings, they were heightened to an impossible rate when naked-it was...magical.

"H-hhn." Her twitching digits met with Natsuki's luxurious locks of dark azure, massaging the scalp thoughtlessly.

Feeling the heat rub against her, the Gakuenchou gave a gasp of frosty air onto Sara's stomach. She nuzzled her cheek across the smooth creamy skin, and blushed softly as she moved against the woman again.

The blonde lightly scrapped her nails along Natsuki's head, her fingers brushing through the dark hair absently. Gradually, her breathing began to sluggishly quicken, bidding herself with merely following the larger build's movement, curling a leg around the Gakuenchou's waist, binding them closely.

Moving up the woman's body again, Natsuki brushed their lips together again, a hand moving up with her to grasp the golden hair of her love. Her free hand stayed on Sara's hip, sliding down and inward to be clutched by the young woman's thighs.

Unsettled, Sara gasped harshly into Natsuki's lips, enjoying the sensation a great deal, twitching. "N-suki..."

"I'll be gentle." The older woman whispered, turning her head to press their cheeks together, whispering lovingly into Sara's ear. She moved her palm gently over the woman's inner thighs before cupping her heated sex.

"You-always were-" Biting down onto her tongue, Sara pressed her cheek back into Natsuki's, tangling her palms into Natsuki's hair once more before allowing her arms to cling around her neck, knees digging into the woman's sides pleadingly.

"I've got you, my love." Natsuki murmured, kissing the woman's ear as she held on tight as well. She began to pet Sara's hair, running her lithe fingers through the golden strands. Her heart felt tight, and she exhaled nervously into the woman's ear as her hand rubbed against the moist heat of her sex.

Firmly, Sara clenched her legs, giving out a frantic breath of steadily heating air into Natsuki's ear. "P-please..." She groaned.

"How long have you been waiting for this, truly?" The Gakuenchou asked, trailing the pads of her fingers against the woman's lower lips, gathering the wetness onto her fingertips.

"I-I don't know...three-two months, perhaps?" Sara wasn't sure, she hissed quietly.

"Three months out of the whole year? Seems small." Natsuki kissed at Sara's ear again as she spoke, voice low and husky as the fire in her stomach caused her muscles to tense. Sheepishly, she rubbed the pads of her two fingers against the young Column's entrance.

"G-gah." The blonde tilted her head back, moaning softly.

Relishing the sweet sound in her ear, Natsuki gave a soft groan as she closed her eyes, feeling the immense heat around the tips of her fingers. Giving Sara's ear a kiss as a warning, the older woman slowly slid her fingers in, gasping again.

Sara quivered under her, barking a cry, clenching her hands into the Gakuenchou's hair, the intoxicating scent of Natsuki swirling around her, making her a lot more woozy and clouded within her brain than she already was. "S-ki."

"I love you Sara, so much." Natsuki placed another, wet kiss to her ear, quivering once her fingers were sheathed inside of the woman.

"Mh..." The smaller female cupped Natsuki's back, pressing down.

Laying against her love, Natsuki pressed herself up and lay onto Sara's chest, kissing one of her breasts as she slowly pulled her fingers back.

Repetitively, the spiky blonde murmured the woman's name under her breath, goosebumps hitting across her pale flesh, causing her to become more sensitive as she lay underneath the Gakuenchou. It was...so much more intense and heart-warming than she could have ever imagined. It was so gentle...so-perfect.

Natsuki seemed so calm on the outside, yet her heart hammered in her chest as she closed her eyes, letting her tongue wrap around the pink node opposite of the one she had loved earlier. She thrust slowly in and out of Sara, feeling tears brim against her lids as she worshiped the young woman.

Was this really the term of _'making love'_ that lovers had created over the centuries? It was almost too good to be true, and yet sadistically pleasuring to the very core of her body. Sara shivered, the swaying of her frame slowly beginning to make its presence known to the female above her. Sara idly bringing a hand-although difficult and unsteadily, to Natsuki's cheek, brushing away the tears found their shakily.

"I love you." Natsuki whispered, her voice low and quivering as she kissed at the hand wiping her tears from her cheek. She felt another proclamation of love choke through her throat as her fingers pushed deeper into Sara.

"I-I love you too!" The blonde gasped.

Pressing up and trailing her kisses up Sara's arm, Natsuki crashed their lips firmly together as her pace sped, fingers lovingly thrusting deep inside of the young woman.

"Or...perhaps it was-...five-six mo-onths." The first Column stuttered huskily, rubbing her frantic fingers along Natsuki's shoulder.

"Perhaps a little more." The raven haired woman teased, hearing the soft, slick sounds coming from under the sheets. She kissed against Sara's lips again, unable to pinpoint the sweet taste upon them.

"M-mean..." Sara groaned.

"Darling, I am many things right now, none of them mean." The older woman breathed, before kissing Sara firmly, her tongue sliding against its partner. The blonde woman had a sweet taste upon her being, her skin tasted of cream while her tongue tasted of strawberries. She couldn't pin the taste of her lover's lips, but she likened it to honey.

"Charming...love...so-soothing...here..." The glasses-clad female's voice was lost, drowned out by another cry, a little louder than before as she curled her other leg around Natsuki's waist, desperately clinging onto the woman as if her life counted on it. "Su-uki..."

"You're so cute." Natsuki trailed her tongue to Sara's ear, tracing the inside as she pressed closer, groaning out a whisper of affection as her fingers curled.

"A-ah!" Sara jumped preposterously, teeth grinding, to then chatter together. "L-lo..."

Another low chuckle spilled into the woman's ear, and Natsuki placed a soft biting kiss to the skin as she thrust slowly. Straightening her fingers out again, she felt the firm node above the nether lips against her thumb, and delicately stroked it.

"Nat-ki-Natsuki." She breathed, uncontrollably twitching, a sharp and pleasurable ache sliding down her spine, a cool sweat meeting there.

"Sara..." Natsuki forced her face into the woman's neck, hiding her lustful eyes as she groaned louder, feeling her fingers being clenched by the tightening muscles.

"I'm...I-"

Listening to her lover's voice pitch higher, Natsuki kissed the lightly sweaty skin of Sara's neck, tasting the sweet flesh. She murmured huskily into the woman's ear, before she stilled her fingers as a rush of fluids hit her palm, and she roughly groaned.

Gasping for breath, the smaller Meister coughed raggedly, sinking down onto the mattress weakly, emeralds closed peacefully.

Giving a groan of enjoyment, Natsuki let the woman ride her pleasure out before pulling away, taking her fingers from within Sara. She eyed them, feeling the sticky juices upon them. Flicking her eyes to Sara's, she took her digits into her mouth.

"You..." Sara moaned, hiding into Natsuki's neck weakly.

"I love you." Natsuki murmured, lapping at the fluids coating her fingers. She dried them on the sheets, and hugged Sara close. "You taste sweet, every inch of you does."

To be honest, Sara didn't really know what the taller woman tasted like, only her full lips, the sweet-smelling flesh of the neck which had a salty edge to it and such.

Kissing the top of the blonde head, Natsuki gently brought them down to lay. Rolling onto her back, she let Sara rest atop her and she gently combed her fingers through her lover's hair.

Sara hummed, tucking her head into the Gakuenchou's throat, listening to the pumping blood coursing through the main vein. "Mm..."

"Just so perfect..." Natsuki whispered, closing her eyes as she lay with Sara. She brought the blankets further around them, her free hand cupping the young woman's rear fondly.

"I'm sorry...I'm drained." The blonde tiredly yawned into her throat, relishing in the sensation of their damp bodies pressing to one another. "Morning, I'll..."

"Shh, sleep my love, I'll be fine." Natsuki kissed Sara's head softly, pulling her closer.

The Aries native shivered, hooking her arms around Natsuki and relaxing her body. "Of course..." She murmured into Natsuki's skin, muffled. "But I promise I will..."

"I know, and it will be amazing." The elder spoke, holding Sara tight as she relaxed. Her eyes closed further as she felt sleep take hold.

"I'll make sure for it...to be." That was the last remark to be sounded between them, a soothing silence etching their way.

* * *

><p>A soft snoring was heard throughout the bedroom, Natsuki still asleep from the night before.<p>

"Natsuki?" The name was called out softly from inside the quiet room, the only sound emitting trailing from the Gakuenchou's fleeting puffs of breath.

"Mm..." Natsuki's brows drew together, but she didn't awaken, merely stirred as she situated herself further onto her back.

"Natsuki." Sara hushed cooingly, rising up closely beside the Gakuenchou, brushing a few strands of escaped hair away from Natsuki's closed orbs of emerald. "Wake up." She spoke quietly, taking no mind to the blankets as they pooled down to her waist.

She wanted to repay Natsuki for last night...

A faint reddening met with her cheeks, painting them mildly. "Ah..."

The only response Sara gained was the slow rise and fall of the older woman's chest. Natsuki's hand scratched at the blankets before grasping the woman's thigh, rubbing.

Unconscious reactions? Perhaps this was what Natsuki was thinking of? A broad, tired smile traced Sara's lips, gently leaning over the woman.

Natsuki seemed to sense her love close, and turned her face towards Sara, a sleepy smile crossing onto her pale lips.

She wanted to be able to see this sight forever-much more than she had already. Delicately, Sara hooked a lock of hair around the Gakuenchou's ear.

Nuzzling into the lithe fingers at her ear, Natsuki gave a low hum as she shifted her legs.

"Wake." Was cooed into her ear, whispering.

"Sara..." The older woman breathed, turning her head more towards the awake woman.

"Wake up, Oneesama." The blonde murmured, gently brushing their lips together.

Reacting to the kiss, Natsuki stirred and pressed closer as her eyes opened.

"Come on, up-" The Column purred.

"Why do I have to get up, you're here with me." Natsuki smiled sleepily up to Sara.

"But I want to repay Natsuki for last night." Sara pouted.

Eyes widening, the older woman blushed softly as she leaned up.

"And yet Natsuki is embarrassed to this day." Sara gently chuckled, nuzzling her nose up against the woman's neck tenderly.

Leaning into the loving touch, Natsuki smiled and kissed the woman's ear. "It...it's just a very strong feeling." She murmured, wrapping her arms around Sara's waist.

"Hm? Oh, poor Natsuki Oneesama then." The blonde chuckled softly, bringing her hands to the Gakuenchou's arms and contently rubbing, inhaling her scent.

"So, repay me, hm?" Natsuki asked, her smile widening as she pulled Sara down on top of her, laying back into the pillows.

"Of course..." The younger Column whispered, shifting her weight to straddle Natsuki better. "Anything for you."

Giving a faint gasp as she felt the cool, almost slick, skin of Sara against her, the elder gave a shiver. "You don't have to, you know." She murmured, searching gentle eyes as her palms gripped the woman's waist.

"But that just evolves the idea of surprise." She grinned down to the taller female, melding her fingertips into Natsuki's shoulders.

"Mm." A sweet smile passed over Natsuki's face as she rubbed her hands up and down the young Column's hips.

"You...made me feel so alive last night." Sara quietly confessed, delicately trailing her nails down Natsuki's front, her gaze falling to the bare torso.

Quivering at the treatment, the elder cleared her throat with a faint blush. "I felt the same." She murmured, meshing her palms with Sara's hips.

Maybe Sara was falling in love all over again with this Otome underneath her? She couldn't be too sure, it was oh, so, complex-complicated. Dipping down, she gently brushed her lips to Natsuki's pale throat, nibbling the flesh just barely with the tips of her teeth.

Giving a low groan to the soft nips, the ivory skin turned a pale pink as the dark head of the woman pushed back into the pillows, eyes closing. She truly loved this woman, enough to take every detail slow so that they had time to fall in love.

"I love you, Natsuki." Sara breathed, rubbing her palms down to the woman's stomach, cupping the sides of Natsuki's body and loosely melded.

"I love you too, Sara." The older woman murmured back, silvery tears glittering at the edge of her lids from the intense feelings.

"Ah, ah, don't cry now." Sara cooed lowly, swallowing down her husky tone which was gliding swiftly within her.

Chuckling lowly, Natsuki took a hand from the woman to wipe at her eyes, opening them to smile brilliantly at her lover.

Taking a sighing breath, Sara dipped back down onto Natsuki, lightly pressing their lips together.

Leaning up towards her lover's sweet lips, the noble Column gave a gasp, lips parting as she captured Sara's more firmly.

Just how would the Gakuenchou like this? Sara wondered, sliding down so she could bring her attention to Natsuki's chest, kissing at the flesh tenderly between the breasts.

Giving another low groan as she felt the heavenly touch of Sara's lips upon her chest, Natsuki trembled beneath her and slid her eyes shut once more.

"How does it feel?" The blonde asked against her skin, biting down softly, passing a moist kiss onto the smooth flesh.

"A-ah...s-so good..." Natsuki breathed, arching up faintly. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched her so intimately before. She'd only had sex once within her life, and she was glad Sara was with her now.

"Natsuki is too cute for her own good." Sara mused, hooking her arms underneath her, keeping the older woman close.

"I think it is for my good, keep you close." Teasing with a soft smile, Natsuki arched into Sara again, her hands going to the silky shoulders and rubbing.

"I like clinging to you." Sara gazed up to her, pouting.

"So do I, silly woman." The glittering emeralds showered love upon the Column, Natsuki's smile charming and soft.

"Now who is the silly one?" Sara laughed tenderheartedly, bending back down to plant a firm kiss to the side of Natsuki's breast, the tips of her nails sliding against the woman's anxious skin.

Another shiver rippled down her spine, and forest eyes closed with a breathy sigh. She located her hands into the golden mane of her love, rubbing and massaging Sara's scalp.

"Mm..." The smaller Meister hummed, inhaling excessively into Natsuki's chest, her nose brushing up to the Gakuenchou's breast. "So perfect." She breathed.

Whimpering faintly from the proclamation, Natsuki forced back tears as she smiled sweetly, holding Sara close. Her stomach was tense, the love so strong she felt she might break apart.

Murmuring, the blonde echoed her words, pronouncing her love for the slightly larger body underneath her, planting a smooth palm to the Gakuenchou's breast, rubbing tenderly.

"Ah..." Arching up into the hand, Natsuki whispered back as she lightly wove her hands further into the blonde hair. Her skin felt cold, and she hoped Sara didn't mind.

"Are you alright?" The glasses-clad girl acknowledged her, shivering upon the contact of Natsuki's cool flesh, moaning softly as she delicately closed her mouth against the elder's breast, sucking.

Inhaling sharply and arching again, the older woman murmured as she ruffled Sara's hair. "Perfect." She whispered, moaning airily.

"Then..." Sara tilted her head to look into equally darkened emeralds. "I'll make you even better."

An eager grin crossed over Natsuki's face and she blushed at how much she wanted this, but let it show through her eyes. She needed Sara, that was that.

"Mm." Sara smiled broadly, sliding down and clasping a hand back to the woman's breast, fondling lovingly.

Chest heaving against the warm palm of her lover, the older woman gave a soft whimper, raven hair brushing against her shoulders as she turned her head to the side.

"Your chest is so cute." The hedgehog-like haired girl quipped, nuzzling between Natsuki's breasts playfully, sighing as she brought herself down onto Natsuki's hips, straddling them fully.

"Glad you think so." Natsuki smiled, opening her eyes and gazing adoringly up to her love as she turned her face towards Sara once more.

"Hm." Sara tipped her head, brushing their lips together tenderly.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, against Sara as pale lips caressed and became a set. With a vulnerable, childish innocence, Natsuki slid her hands up her lover's sides, fingers ghosting the curve of the woman's breasts.

Sara, in response to the woman's wispy touch, twitched, and instead-brought her body flush onto Natsuki's, groaning under the contact of flesh meeting.

The elder woman groaned as well, their voices mixing into a low, husky tone. Natsuki swiped her tongue along her lover's lips, tasting the sweet texture.

"Natsu-ki..." Sara pried Natsuki's lips open, bidding entrance as she curled over her utterly, smoothing her hands over the whole of Natsuki's torso, a pleasurable tingle running through her upon doing so.

Threading their tongues against one another, Natsuki groaned as she pressed Sara closer to herself.

How long had they been doing this together now, altogether? Sara couldn't be too sure.

"...Are you ready?" She pulled away, whispering into the Gakuenchou's ear.

Leaning into the gentle caress of Sara's voice, a light shiver ran through Natsuki's body. "Ah...mm." She confirmed, licking her lips and tasting the woman on them.

Pressing a moist kiss to the Gakuenchou's lips, the first Column slid down her body, coming to a rest between her thighs.

Tasting Sara once more on her lips, the elder took a shaky breath and swallowed. She tangled her hands into the mussed blonde hair, smiling happily.

"I love you." Sara stated levelly, momentarily resting her chin against Natsuki's softly toned stomach.

"I love you too." Natsuki murmured, swallowing softly as she pet the gentle hair.

Mumbling in amusement, the Aries native brought herself back over, but this time, tucked her head under Natsuki's chin. "...Really, entirely." She uttered quietly, fingers just barely dragging across the skin of the Gakuenchou's navel.

"Oh..." Sighing out as she wove her hands through Sara's hair and down the woman's back, Natsuki arched up.

Flushing into Natsuki's larger frame, Sara idly noticed just how well their bodies fit together, perhaps Natsuki had thought of this also last night?

"Amazing, isn't it?" The Gakuenchou asked, letting out a smooth breath as she caressed the skin of Sara's back with her lightly rugged hands.

"Entirely." Sara whispered silently, groaning, a bolt of shocking pleasure coursing through her when her hand headed southward, fingertips twitching once they met with an intense heat.

"A-ah!" The older woman gave an uncharacteristically high cry, back arching sharply as her face flushed.

Blinking, Sara gazed up to the heaving Otome leader, tilting her head curiously. "...So cute." She breathed, her orbs instantly half-lidding as she emitted a low moan, cupping the Gakuenchou softly.

"S-Sara..." Natsuki moaned gently, rubbing against the woman's hand with a rosy blush.

"Love...Natsuki...love." The shorter Meister sounded, repeating, murmuring into the quickly dampening skin of Natsuki's flesh and nipping softly on the joint between the neck and jaw-tasting.

Eyes dazing further until she closed them, Natsuki moaned gently again as she rubbed herself along Sara's gentle palm, murmuring her name over and over.

They didn't belong to each other entirely, but to Sara, this was important enough-showing her love.

Carefully, she prodded at Natsuki.

Back arching as she moaned softly again, the elder purred gently as she lifted her hips to glide against Sara's fingers.

"This is how I felt." Sara lovingly spoke down to her.

Opening her teary eyes to smile at her lover, emeralds slid closed again as another bolt of pleasure ripped through her.

"I love you-utterly." The blonde cried, gradually sinking the digit further within Natsuki.

"I-I love you too." Natsuki's usually strong voice shook like a blade of grass in a storm, the woman lifting her hips to encase Sara's finger more.

"Keep going, come on." Sara smiled, grounding a knee between the Gakuenchou's legs.

Blushing to the tease, the elder woman gasped softly once her lover's finger was fully inside of her, feeling her walls clench around it.

Once settled, the blonde Otome slowly began to tenderly bring the digit out, only to allow it to sink back in with ease, the moist heat supplying the ability with ease.

"Oh...S-Sara..." Natsuki's voice had turned softer, more warm as she closed her eyes tight, hissing faintly as she rocked into the digit.

"Natsuki..." Sara whispered, pressing a light kiss to the Gakuenchou's jaw.

The snow skinned woman felt overwhelmed. She had only ever had sex once, and Sara being her second and final made her feel so...full of content.

She was close, wasn't she? Sara mused-she may have barely any experience, but anyone could tell that the older woman was nearing her limit.

Natsuki felt a bit embarrassed, and her body flushed a light pink as she closed her eyes tighter. Sara had lasted far longer than her, yet here she was about to break from the younger woman's single digit.

"There isn't anything to be ashamed of..." The blonde murmured into her ear, inhaling sharply. It was to be expected that she was sensitive due to not having much sexual background.

Her tense stomach fluttered in reaction to Sara's voice, and Natsuki gave a soft moan as she felt herself tighten around the woman's finger, the fire in her stomach smothering as she released, moaning her lover's name.

"A-ah..." The first Column shuddered, slumping down onto the Gakuenchou's larger frame, lips twitching contently upon their skin greeting one another pleasurably, a dull moistness to their flesh.

Natsuki trembled, whimpering softly as she clung to the silky skin of the blonde woman's back, one hand tightening around the golden strands as she pulls Sara closer.

Delicately, Sara allowed the elder to ride out her heightened arousal, sighing a groan as she carefully-but lovingly slid her digit from the azure-cobalt haired Otome.

"Gods..." Natsuki moaned again, still a bit embarrassed that Sara had managed to manipulate her so well in so little time.

"We'll work on it." Sara grinned, nuzzling into her neck, enjoying the hazy scent the woman was giving off.

"Mm." The elder blushed again and opened her eyes in dreamy happiness. "I love you." She murmured to Sara, kissing the woman's temple and ear.

"And I you." Sara spoke, acknowledging her thoughtfully. She had waited so long for this...so patiently-and was it worth it?

Utterly.

It had been twice, if not five times more intense than Sara could ever have hoped for.

"Everything I could have possibly imagined, if not more, my love." The noble Column murmured into Sara's ear, kissing as she moved closer. She felt tired again, and her eyes slid shut.

"That is good." Sara breathed, tucking her head under Natsuki's chin.

Now she could safely say, that would be having a lot to do with this.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you wish!<strong>


End file.
